The Flawless Mask
by BlackEwe
Summary: Sakura is just an ordinary girl who's going through the normal everyday drama of school. There she meets Sasuke and her life beings to change. Pairings SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, InoShika. I know I suck at summaries.


I know its been a loooooooong time since I wrote a fanfiction but I was caught up in school and my band. Can you believe it? I'm in a band! Hopefully we'll be famous lol. But I will never forget my readers. =] Now on with my story well its gonna be based off my life...but there will be romance unlike my life where there isn't lol. Its gonna be my first non one shot. Hopefully I will be able to continue it but I can't promise updating everyday lol.

xXTwily_KunoXx: Sakura can you do the disclaimer please?  
Sakura: Of course Twily-sama! xXTwilight_KunoichiXx does not own Naruto although she does own her life lol.  
xXTwily_KunoXx: Arigato now on with the story

* * *

Sakura was already in her second month as a junior. It was October and she always watched how a boy always sat in the back all alone. He was always really quiet and would never talk to anyone. Days passed and she kept looking it seemed as if the boy was in his own world, "Sakura....Pst...Sakura!" whispered her friend Tenten. "What?" said Sakura as she stopped looking at the boy. "Well I'm planning on making friends with the guy over there. He seems really quiet and Neji talks to him and so does Naruto but since he doesn't know us I think he won't talk. They say his name is Sasuke Uchiha" she explained. Sakura nodded and started planning with Tenten and the rest of the gang. She smiled at what they planned and waited for tomorrow.

Sakura came home from school and was smiling at what the next day would bring, she went over the plan and slowly fell asleep. The next day she got up from school all happy, "Morning mom!" Sakura said as she got ready for school. "You seem really happy, something wrong?" Her mother questioned. Sakura rolled her eyes at her mother's distrust and went to wake up her little brother, "Wake up Gunjin" she said sweetly as she tried waking him up. Gunjin woke up and rubbed his eyes, "Morning Nee-chan!" he said as he got up to wash his face. Sakura was about to leave when her mother stopped her, "You better be careful! Remember whatever wrong thing you do I will know." she said as she hugged her. Sakura was hurt a bit by her distrust again, "Yes I know mom..." she said as she opened the door and left. She took the train and went to school. There she met up with Ino, Temari, Tenten, Naruto, Neji, and Naruto's girlfriend Hinata during homeroom. "Morning guys!" she said as Ino and Temari came up to her, "Morning sleepyhead!" they said as they tackled her. Tenten came and greeted her by hugging her too. Sakura's best friends are Temari, Tenten and Ino they know everything there is about her. Neji got close with Sakura when Tenten presented them in Sophomore year and Naruto has been friends with her since freshman year. Hinata is Naruto's girlfriend and she hardly talks to her but knows she's a nice person. Sakura however knows Tenten and Neji like each other but they don't notice it at all. "Hello Neji-kun!" she said as she went to give him a high five. "Naruto!" "Sakura!" they shouted as they went to hug each other, Hinata smiled a laughed at their childish ways. Sakura groaned as she saw her homeroom teacher come up to her it was Roujin-sensei. He is an old mean bitter small teacher who'd always nag her about coming in on time. "Sakura! Late again? You know you missed my morning class, You will fail." said her sensei as he created a scene, "Well if 90 is failling then I want to fail." She said smirking as she saw him shut up and walk away. As her day went by it was finally her 9th period Forensics with Kurenai-Sensei. She waited for Tenten and Ino. As they got there they walked into class and walked up to Sasuke, Neji and Naruto grinning as they watched. "Hello Sasuke-san!" They all said as they walked up to his desk. Tenten took the initiative and presented everyone, "Hello my name is Tenten, This is Ino and that's Sakura." she said pointing to the respective girls. Sasuke looked at all of them and smirked, "You know for a minute there you had me scared." He said smirking as he looked up at Sakura. Sakura blushed and looked away. Kurenai-sensei walked into class and everyone sat down, "Now everyone we're gonna learn about witness testimonies and how its used in cases. Sakura didn't dare turn back as she felt someone looking at her. She smiled and then went on listen to the class lesson.

* * *

How you like it? Do you hate it? Should I keep going? Well I know I have mistakes in it, its just that I don't have microsoft word anymore. Sorry, well I accept any review both good and bad. Yes I know Sasuke is a bit OC. Well I did tell you it was based off my life. Anyway I will most likely use song titles as my chapter names. If you can guess the band they I will give you a cookie and announce the winners =] Anyways til the next chappie! - xXTwilight_KunoichiXx


End file.
